


Who Has Gone Away

by Midgardians_Enchantment



Series: Tell the World, I'm Coming Home [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bastard Press, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, The Avengers Gather for a Funeral, rhyming poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgardians_Enchantment/pseuds/Midgardians_Enchantment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem that fits into my series after For You. This is someone grieving because of where they are - and what's led them to that point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Has Gone Away

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Avengers, the Iron Man movies, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., or Marvel in general. Consider this Part 2.5 These Hearts of Ours Can Break Series. Part 3 coming soon!

Dearly, dearly Beloved,

We are gathered here today

To lay to rest the one

Who has gone away.

 

We are all gathered 'round

Choking on our tears

This is day truly is

One of our worst fears.

 

We've lost one of our own

And now we must go on

It shouldn't be this way!

This is only wrong!

 

"Tony Stark: Out With a Bang"

All the headlines read.

Don't these people realize

That our brother is now dead?

 

Dead in self-sacrifice

To save us one and all

We thought the day was lost

So he made the call.

 

Dearly, dearly Beloved,

We are gathered here today

To lay to rest the one

Who has gone away.

 

He'd had this plan

As we've come to know

And when it comes down to it

This is how he chose to go.

 

He'd finally married Pepper

But he'll never meet his son

And we know our grieving

Has only just begun.

 

Funerals are never happy

Even on bright and sunny days

Still we stop to remember the lost

To each our own special ways.

 

Dearly, dearly Beloved,

We are gathered here today

To lay to rest the one

Who has gone away.

 

The Captain is simply crushed

The Archer openly cried

The Widow is merely silent

S.H.I.E.L.D. 616 doesn't believe he's died.

 

The Good Doctor is catatonic

The Hulk is simply PISSED

The God knows he died honorably

And War Machine knows he'll be missed.

 

Fury is plotting and planning

But Stark was four steps ahead

He really always knew

He'd be the first one to end up dead.

 

So today is the day we mourn

The one who saved us all

Death yelled out a challenge

And Tony Stark answered the call.

 

Dearly, dearly Beloved,

We are gathered here today

To lay to rest the one

Who has gone away.


End file.
